


Beautiful Nightmare

by Lupy180



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Play Fighting, Sequel, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Summary: part 2 of sweet dreams , based on imagesImagine waking up from a dream about Klaus only to find him standing there, watching you with a smirk on his face because he knows what he’s done to you&Imagine play fighting with Klaus when things get heated





	Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: little dream smut and real smut, language, slight manipulation, play fighting

It was another dream being enforced by Klaus. You came to the conclusion when you felt the bed dip and a pair of specific luscious lips grazing your neck. Those warming tingles ran down your spine, spreading to your core. You didn’t even have to roll over to see, you knew it was Klaus from the faint musk scent and his touch that sent a warm glow to the pit of your stomach. 

Since Klaus invaded your dreams that one night he made sure to make it a habit. Every night after that it was amazing sex-crazy dreams that drove you insane. He knew that he was getting to you even when you acted like nothing was wrong. He knew he was working his way into your soul, with his blonde hair, that mischievous smirk, and those eyes that made you have sinful thoughts. Secretly you were beginning to let your guard down. You no longer minded that Klaus was invading your dreams. In fact, you began enjoying it. 

That was why you were quick to roll over and put your lips ontop of his. He had no shirt on this time and was in those dark jeans that fit him so nicely. You noticed them when he pulled away from you and began unbuttoning his pants. He was undressed and right on top of you before you could even blink an eye. Your heart was pounding and there was a constant throbbing between your legs that you knew only he could cure. He was aware of it too, he showed you by giving off his famous smirk. There was a preditory look in his eyes as he began planting kisses on your neck while his right hand pulled the hem of your black nightgown up. 

“Y/N, this could all be real. All you have to do is let me in.” He murmured between the kisses he pressed into your jawline. 

You opened your legs, feeling his erection at your entrance and you couldn’t wait to feel him inside you. He grabbed your arms and pinned them above your head. 

” You think these dreams are amazing, imagine if it was real.” He whispered as he slowly rolled his hips. 

Your subconscious forced your eyes to snap open. It wasn’t right for you to actually enjoy it, yet you couldn’t help it. Klaus could make you melt with a simple look. 

“I must say, that dream was by far the best.” Klaus commented. 

You used your vampire speed to tackle him, but he somehow ended up being on top. His legs straddled your waist and his hands pinned your wrists above your head. Your eyes scanned his face and you felt that fire burn between your thighs. He wasn’t shirtless in reality, he had on a black long sleeve shirt with a matching pair of jeans and oh did he look good in it. 

” I’m the original hybrid, are you sure you want to try that?” He bragged. 

You didn’t give a specific answer you just used your vampire speed to flip yourself ontop. Now it was you who was ontop, straddling his waist and pinning his arms down. 

“Just because your the original hybrid doesn’t mean you always win.” 

Klaus sent you another one of his mischievous smirks. 

” Well since your under that impression I feel I have no choice but to prove you wrong.” 

Before you knew it you were back on the bed with Klaus ontop of you again. 

“You see Love, me being the original hybrid means I get what I want, when I want.” 

You melted into a puddle of sexual tension beneath his gaze. Klaus leaned down and gave you a rough kiss on the lips which you quickly returned. It didn’t take long for him to take off his shirt and unbutton his pants, just as it didn’t take you long to reach up your nightgown and discard of the moist material. He grabbed you by your thighs, wretched your legs open, and dragged you to his pelvic area. The head of his erection was prodding right at your clit and he seized this opportunity to grind against you and rub you in all the right places. 

A delicious fire spread down to your wet folds, all the way down to your core. You rolled your hips and let out a whimper, hoping he would stop with the teasing. He was using one hand to keep him up and the other to guide his erection to your slit. Both of your hands were gripping his strong back, ready to embrace yourself. 

Finally he eased himself into you and all you could do was moan. He brought himself down on his elbows and ran his hand through your beautiful locks of hair as he moved around so you could adjust to his size. Your lips connected one more time before he pulled out than impaled you with a snap of his waist. It was amazing that someone so evil could make you feel so good. 

He was right about one thing, he always got what he wanted and at the moment he wanted you. 

The bed rammed into the wall as he trusted himself into you. You moved your hands to his muscular arms to ground yourself. He wasn’t going easy at all and that was fine with you, that only intensified the knots that were tightening in your stomach. You didn’t realize what was happening because you were caged between him and the bed. Then suddenly all those knots snapped, your eyes rolled to the back of your head, and you fell lost in the fog of pleasure. 

"See? I always get what I want.” 

He whispered in your ear before rocking himself into you one more time and filling you up with his seed. 

You couldn’t be mad because he was right. 

Klaus always got what he wanted. Always.


End file.
